


Animal

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: 篮球运动员x驯兽师





	Animal

Riot站在自家别墅的门口，浅灰色深邃而淡漠的瞳孔牢牢的看着不远处地上一个中等大小的笼子，里面是一只刚满月的小雄狮，黑漆漆的大眼睛毫不示弱地瞪着眼前的男人。

在一片仆人眼里，这一大一小互瞪的场面，实在有点好笑。

“把它带到花园里去。”五分钟之后，Riot发话了，这只小家伙对他龇牙咧嘴，完全没有屈服的意思。管家推着小推车把笼子放上去，车动起来之后，小狮子把脖子上的铁链拽的生响。

“请个驯兽师过来。”Riot看着管家离开的方向，再次吩咐。

次日晨。

“少爷，Drake先生已经在花园里了。”仆人跑上楼敲响主卧的门，Riot在里面刚换完衣服。“这么早。”他打开门，今天穿的是Dior新上市的灰白格子衫，让他看上去比较随和，没有穿黑色西装那么具有攻击性。

等他来到院子里，看到的是一个背对着自己站着的男人。黑色的西装外套，紧身的皮裤里两条腿笔直修长，与姣好腰际相连的臀部翘挺。最让他意外的是，那只桀骜不驯的小金狮正乖巧的坐在他前方的笼子里，尾巴温顺的垂在地上。

“Drake先生？”Riot接近那个男人，开口问。“Riot先生。”那个男人转过头，笑容把握地刚刚好，皮肤的肤色是好看的小麦色，薄唇红润，细长的眼尾，眼睫浓密微卷，最重要的是，那一对带光的焦糖色双瞳不经意地瞥向他，眼里的笑意诱人至深。

Drake穿着的是长靴，黑色西服里面灰色的衬衫领口正好在微动喉结的下方，让人很有撕开的欲望。

“驯兽师？”Riot挑了挑自己吊梢的眉毛看向Drake身后的小狮子，那个小家伙果然在看见自己之后又立起了尾巴，表情充满了敌意。

“是的先生。”Drake标准的鞠了一躬，压腰的姿势带动西装的布料曲折紧贴身体而勾勒出迷人的腰部曲线，再抬起头来，那张脸依旧带着让人挑不出毛病的职场微笑。却意外的，让Riot有些不舒服。

“你以前是什么职业？”Riot就站在这个距离对方仅仅四步之遥的地方，开始“闲聊”起来，这句问话不出意料地让Drake表情生出了微妙的变化。他记得在来之前，管家告诉过他，这个少爷是天生的的少话，压迫感极强，还安慰自己不要介意来着？

“Riot少爷是想问我就职年数吗？”Drake婉转的想把话题引向别处。“调教师？”Riot很有兴趣地打量他，然后意料之中地看到，Drake优雅得体的笑容，在瞬间消失了。

“Riot先生，”他很快换回了之前的笑容，然后转过身背对着后面的男人，“如果我没有看错，您这只小狮子应该来自非洲大草原，它需要一点时间来适应这儿的气候和环境。它还太小，现在是训练脱去野性最好的时候，如果要达到最好的驯养效果，我请您允许我将它带去我的私人驯养地，当然，作为主人培养信任度我同样需要您的配合和参与。”

“就在这儿吧。”Riot看着男人的背部，环起双手放在胸前，Drake侧过头用疑问的眼神看着他，“把你的装备都带过来，我给你提供一切你需要的东西。”

“但是我的住处离这里有较远的距离…”“那你一并住过来。”Riot打断了他的话，然后转身就走。Drake皱起来好看的眉毛，这算什么事？就好像刚刚自己那句话是暗示一样…

不得不说，Riot手下的动作实在很快速，他们在Riot发布了命令之后的四个小时之内就几乎把Drake的所有物件和装备带了过来，提供给他居住的房间也打扫完毕。

“我就在你对面。”当Drake以十分怪异的表情看着自己的私人物品一点一点从车上被人搬下来带上房间，Riot吃完早餐路过他身边留了这一句话。Drake心中的怪异情绪更加浓烈了。

这真的只是工作…不是卖身吗？

为了尽快摆脱这个奇怪的感觉，Drake决定以最快的速度结束这一单的工作。站在新房间里把自己衣服整理好放进衣橱里的他动作微滞，那个男人是怎么知道自己曾经的职业的呢？由于思考太过深入，连那个男人走到门口看着自己都没有发现。

因为对方没有反应，所以Riot就停留在了他的门口。Drake的侧脸微垂，盯着自己衣服微微出神的样子有不经意的可爱，和性感。Riot的唇角在无意间稍稍上扬，他最终还是抬起腿走上前，来到对方的背后，他比Drake高出来足足十几个公分，很好的打下了自己的阴影。

Drake被他吓了一跳，但他只是微微扩大瞳孔后退一步撞在了衣橱上，然后又恢复了一尘不变的神情，“Riot先生。”

“走吧。”Riot退开一步，率先走出他的房间。

“驯养最重要的一点，是培养对主人的信任度和顺从，这一点很难，您有时间就常来看看它，如果有一些较为亲密的接触效果会更好。”Drake蹲在小狮子的笼子前，小家伙对他似乎有天生的好感，但对Riot可谓截然相反。

“它是很聪明的，动物就是这样，特别是高级一些的哺乳动物，它们往往能给人类带来意想不到的惊喜。所以我并不喜欢称它们为宠物，它们理应是家人。”Drake蹲下来，隔着笼子把手搭在铁网上，“如果您允许的话，我想，它不应该在笼子里。”

“随你。”Riot站在Drake的身后，后者没有发现的是，前者的目光从始至终都没有落在那只小动物身上。

Drake点了点头，一边继续自己的解说，“满月的小狮子牙齿并未长全，咬合力大幅减弱，不会造成太大的伤害，所以一个项圈其实就能控制好它们，但如果它表现出太明显的拒绝…”Drake看着笼子里不断躲闪自己拿着项圈的手的小家伙，无奈的笑着把手撤了出来，“那么就要麻烦您在院子里腾出足够的空间修建足够高的木栏杆来放养这个小家伙了。”

“好。”Riot只是微微点了点头，然后他看着Drake把白手套从手上脱下来，直接把那对好看的手伸进了小笼子，看起来是要把它抱出来。“戴上手套。”Riot迈开腿快步上前抓住Drake已经伸进去一些的手。

“什么？嘶…”原本已经准备跳出来的小家伙在Riot上前之后立刻缩进了角落，离开之前还不忘咬Drake一口，但它想报复的对象显然是另外一位。

Drake抽出手之后看到的的确就是渗出血珠的手指，Riot冷漠的目光已经撇向了那个小小的肇事者，Drake立刻拉住了他，“小伤，”他说，“我去处理一下，如果能麻烦您帮个忙就再好不过了。”

Riot知道他只是为了避免自己做出什么伤害那个小家伙的事情，沉默着拉着对方走进了房子。

驯养的工作进行的意外顺利，两个月之内，那只小狮子已经从见到Riot就张牙舞爪到Riot叫一声它的名字就会自己跑过来。但Drake没有刻意去抹杀它顽劣的天性，所以小闹剧也时常上演。

Drake逐渐发现了Riot不为人知，好相处的一面，作为一个篮球运动员兼队长，严谨的逻辑思维和一丝不苟的生活态度让人能轻易的依靠上去，就比如他自己，作为调教师，直觉已经再三敲响他脑袋里的警钟，是时候脱身了。

“我想我的工作已经差不多结束了，Riot，”Drake在一天傍晚和Riot一起喂小家伙吃东西的时候说，“我想我该走了。”

Riot沉默地看着他，片刻之后，他拽起对方的手带进了房间。

“还记得我第一天问过你什么吗？”Riot把对方压在了墙上，姿势绝对算得上诡异。“什么？”Drake很不安的用手撑着对方的胸口保持距离，但很快又放了下去。

“调教师，太过清晰的分辨出自己的所需与所求，能在沉迷的最后关头全身而退。”Riot的脸在向对方逼近，吐词重音清晰。“你什么意思？”Drake很显然有些恼火，这种咄咄逼人的架势和语气是怎么回事？

“我觉得我的意思已经很明显了，”Riot的手绕到了Drake的腰上，这个举动引发了后者的挣扎，所以Riot直接抬腿压在了他的两腿中央。

“可不是随便什么人就能住进我家的。”Riot看着对方罕见的窘迫表情，笑意盎然，“承认吧，你也喜欢我。”

Drake皱着眉头开口，“胡说。”牙齿微咬上红唇带上有些咬牙切至意味的一个词，因为期待或者说微微屈服，尾调带着撒谎而心虚的意味被Riot很好的捕捉到了，于是他的唇直接覆盖了上去，用着忍耐了足足两个月的热切甚至近似于撕咬着对方的唇。

不出两分钟，意料之中地得到了微弱的回应。

所以在和谐相处的两个月和激情澎湃的一个晚上之后，Riot少爷已经可以名正言顺地把小驯兽师在吃饭的时候拉到腿上，在喂食的时候抱在怀里，甚至在洗澡的时候拽进去一起，其劣行，以此类推。


End file.
